


Omnipresent

by Laerkstrein



Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will not say either of those things; knows that, should she give them wing, they will only serve to turn on her, perhaps even send him away tonight. So it is with a heavy heart that she stands, walks quietly into the room and waits for him to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnipresent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://niger-ut-niveus.livejournal.com/139488.html) on my LJ comm on 02.13.13.

It was always supposed to be about  _them._  Not just him, and not just her. The both of them. Together. Just the way they had both intended it to be from the start, from the moment he had looked at her, told her that she was the prettiest damn thing he'd ever seen. Hester had blushed, been heartbroken when she and William had returned home that afternoon. And she had wondered, oh, how she had wondered, if she would ever see him again.   
  
So why, she wondered, was he telling her such things? That he was going and she wasn't? Did he think that words could sway her? Did he think that he could refuse to take her along and that she'd stay? Did he really believe that, if he just walked away, she would not dare to follow? If yes, then he was foolish. If no, then he was equally as stupid for being so damn cruel.   
  
It's her fault, and Hester knows this. She knows that had she not gotten so worked up, had she kept her wits about her and just waited for him to come back, or perhaps burned the letter in the fireplace, they might both be going. She could just hurry after him, stay hot on his heels and ignore every biting word he threw at her as he told her to just go home. But what good would that do, to go with him, make him feel even worse, make him not want to be with her even more?   
  
So she asks, begs him to stay just one more night. Not because it's still her birthday, though that is certainly a part of it, but because she loves him. Still, she will not say either of those things; knows that, should she give them wing, they will only serve to turn on her, perhaps even send him away tonight. So it is with a heavy heart that she stands, walks quietly into the room and waits for him to follow.   
  
For the life of her, she can't remember what he's wearing. She can't see, either, for her back is pressed firmly against the mattress, bent backwards as Freddie shoved his tongue into her mouth, lays one hand against her cheek while the other plays with the buttons on the front of her dress. Hester manages to sit up as the garment opens, supports herself on an elbow and slides one arm out of a sleeve, her chilled fingers unfastening his belt and shoving it away. She doesn't give a damn if he keeps his shirt on. She just wants to get at the weight that's growing in his trousers.   
  
Smiling slyly, Hester shrugs out of the rest of the dress, lets him throw it to the floor and pull away long enough to discard his own clothing. As he goes, she leans forward, hands on his sides as she licks him. Perhaps he shudders. She can't quite tell, for it's dark out, she remembers, the lights are off and the night is silent. How nice it is.  
  
It doesn't last long though, and Hester is quickly shoved back again, a breathy sigh upon her lips as his hands move to the small of her back, lifting her gently, and she knows what's coming. Freddie growls as she claws at him, bites the side of his neck, and he moves in hard, going the route less traveled. Hester clenches her jaw, pulls herself closer to him so as to take on more.   
  
 _"Fuck."_  
  
It's just a word, Hester knows, but she smiles, forces her hips harder against him until she can feel Freddie grimace, feel his arms shake and his head fall forward against her shoulder, teeth pulled away from his skin. Again she shifts, and this time he groans loudly, pinches her sides and teeters, just enough for her to shove him to the side, onto the mattress, take her place above him. Hester drops, feels heat bubbling beneath her cheeks, and she gapes as Freddie pulls her down. She winces, and he does it again, forcing her to whine. God, he's good, she thinks. Always has been in the months they've spent tangled in each other's arms.   
  
Hester shakes, his head thrown back against the sheets, and she cracks her eyes open, drinking in the sight. It doesn't matter what he does, she can't help but find him beautiful.   
  
She'll remember this, she thinks, falling beside him. She lets her hands wander, feeling everything. Freddie will leave her in the morning, so she has to take it in while she can. She isn't going to find another man quite like him, so she had best remember these moments.


End file.
